role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Jaguar The Killer
Jeff Jaguar The Killer is an evil teenage killer robot and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Jeff Jaguar The Killer is a psychopathic, homicidal maniac who loves to murder others and relishes in their deaths. Jeff will go and stalk people, sneak into their rooms at night, and say "Go to sleep" before murdering them. He has tried to do this to kaiju, but this has always failed miserably. Being truly disturbing, Jeff Jaguar the Killer is a complete monster and is a danger to himself and everyone around him. However, Jeff Jaguar The Killer is deep-down a truly kind and respectable person. He has passion and caring for all souls and will do anything he can to help those in need. On the whole, Jeff Jaguar The Killer is truly an inspiring and amazing, good-natured character who all kind-hearted people should look up to. History Debut: Kunin Kunin was stranded in space on a meteor. Suddenly, another meteor appeared, flying right towards him! This meteor was black and bleeding hyper-realistic blood, smashing open to reveal SpookGoji when it smashed into the meteor Kunin was standing on. The two began a brief and fruitless fight that didn't go anywhere. Suddenly, five creatures came out of nowhere and attacked! One of the Narutons blasted SpookGoji with a swirl maser beam, only to get hit by a Blood Beam. Throwing a chisel knife into the spooky Gojiran, the Naruton exploded when SpookGoji appeared behind him and jumpscared the kaiju with a sonic shriek. As the short fight continued, one of SpookGoji's allies tackled another Naruton: Jeff Jaguar the Killer stabbed the Naruton with a kitchen knife, instantly killing it. As the Narutons attacked Kunin, one was torched. The new arrival, Smile.Baragon, stared at one of the Narutons, his face deforming and making a wide, sinister smile before tackling and biting into him. Screeching, the Naruton died. Finally, SpookGoji blasted the last Naruton towards Kunin, who incinerated it with his atomic breath. Not wanting to fight his fellow Gojiran anymore, SpookGoji let Kunin slip away, disappearing with Jeff Jaguar the Killer and Smile.Baragon. Triple Team In Chennai, India, the anthropomorphic cat known as Jay was battling three kaiju. Although one, Dinosaur Tank, had been destroyed, he was still having trouble with Neosaurus and Bemular. As Jay slashed Neosaurus once, twice, three times with Goldspin, Bemular came up from behind and punched Jay in the back of the head. Knocked down, Jay saw someone coming up from behind and blasted the two with darkness energy, sending them towards the unknown challenger and enveloping the area in darkness at the same time. The new challenger said this in the darkness, and suddenly Neosaurus screamed out in pain as he was stabbed multiple times by a giant kitchen knife. Blasting the attacker back with a Helix Beam, Neosaurus stumbled in the darkness, calling for Bemular but only hearing his screams as he was stabbed next. Coming up from behind, Jay infused Goldspin in flames and slashes it across Neosaurus' back, lighting up the darkness in Chennai and revealing the new arrival as Jeff Jaguar The Killer! Deciding that Jeff Jaguar The Killer might be an ally, Jay decided to ignore him and focus on Neosaurus, slashing him again with the blazing Goldspin. Neosaurus swiped Jay with his tail and sent a Helix Beam at him, blasting him back. Bemular sent a Hyper Pale Heat Wave at Jeff Jaguar The Killer, but the murderer charged right through it, stabbing Bemular multiple times. Next, Jay came in from the side and blasted Bemular away with a ball of fire. This wasn't done just as an attack: Jay was giving Bemular a chance to flee, which he did by turning into a glowing ball of energy and flying away. Neosaurus, seeing that he was outnumbered now, sent another Helix Beam at Jay, hindering him from chasing the kaiju. Neosaurus tried to run, but Jeff Jaguar The Killer threw his kitchen knife into Neosaurus' neck, wounding him. As Jeff Jaguar The Killer ran up, pulled it out, and prepared to stab again, Jay came up from behind and stood in the way, letting Neosaurus flee into Edward Elliot's Beach. As Jay asked what he was doing here, Jeff Jaguar The Killer explained he saw the cat in trouble and wanted to help. Jay wasn't so sure, seeing as how he had ruthlessly stabbed the enemy kaiju and laughed in glee while doing it, but let Jeff Jaguar The Killer off easy and accepted him as a new ally, remembering that he had helped Jay save Chennai. Abilities *'Kitchen Knife' - Jeff Jaguar The Killer uses an ordinary kitchen knife to stab enemies and victims. This knife has no special properties. Weaknesses *'Heart' - Jeff Jaguar The Killer is honestly a kind and soulful individual, and will go great lengths to help anyone in need. Trivia *Jeff Jaguar The Killer is a mix of Jeff The Killer and Jet Jaguar. *Originally his name was just Jet Jaguar The Killer, but Jay's Soviet Wing replaced the Jet with Jeff the next day. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Teenager Category:Chaotic Good Category:Criminals Category:Complete Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Joke Character Category:Mecha Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)